


I miss you

by junheeschoice



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Group chat, M/M, The ships are a mess because I ship Jinhoo with Kuhn and Wooshin but I wanted sunshin, and Bitto Wei and Gyujin are honestly just a big threesome so it's fine, and I could not possibly break up Kuhngyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junheeschoice/pseuds/junheeschoice
Summary: Wooshin decides to create a group chat because he's missing the others... but he wouldn't be Wooshin if he didn't deny exactly that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying a chat fic so this is just an experiment. I really hope that this works out.
> 
> The whole group chat is set during the Runner era.

_*Wooshin created the group chat "What's up fuckers?" *_

 

_*Wooshin added Yeolie, Frog, MyWay, Eyebrows, Whinehee, My sunshine, Leader-hyung, weatherdol and Freestyle rap flop into the group chat*_

 

 

**Whinehee:** Hyung!!! Why am I Whinehee?

**Leader-hyung:** Wooshin! We were just talking about you, how are you doing?

**Freestyle rap flop:** Jinhoo, Kuhn, back me up, my freestyle raps are the best

 

_*weatherdol changed Freestyle rap flop's name to Gyeolie <3*_

 

**weatherdol:** There you go babe!

**Whinehee:** Kuhn-hyung, how do you change usernames?

**weatherdol:** Why would I tell you?

**Whinehee:** Xiao-ya, do you know how to change it? Kuhn hyung is being mean ㅠ.ㅠ

**Yeolie:** You can change user names??

**My sunshine:** Seokieeee, I'm so happy that you finally created the chat! He's been talking about how much he misses all of you the whole time.

**Wooshin:** Well, I didn't miss Hwanhee

**Whinehee:** Hyung ㅠ.ㅠ why are you so mean?

**Wooshin:** You're too loud and whiny

**Whinehee:** No, I'm not!!!!

**MyWay:** Hwanhee: *whines 24/7*  
             Also Hwanhee: I'm NoT wHINy!!

**Eyebrows:** True

**Whinehee** : Why is everyone always bullying me? It's unfair! ㅠ.ㅠ

**Leader-hyung:** Stop bullying Whinehee

**Leader-hyung:** *Hwanhee

**Wooshin:** Get rekt Hwanhee!

**Whinehee:** Yeolie is already taking care of that ;)

**Eyebrows:** Eww

**MyWay:** I did not want to know this

**Frog:** Honestly I did, I like knowing who tops

**MyWay:** Bitto, that's weird

**Frog:** You're weird

**MyWay:** Then why are you dating me?

**Frog:** I like weird

**weatherdol:** I think it was pretty clear

**weatherdol:** Did you never hear Hwanhee screaming at night?

**Gyeolie <3:** He's always screaming

**Frog:** ^^

**Yeolie:** Can we not discuss our sex life here? I feel uncomfortable :(

**My Sunshine:** I'm sorry Xiao-ya, we'll stop~

**Yeolie:** Thank you hyung ^•^

**Wooshin:** Yeinie is so sweet, I love him

**Whinehee:** Why is Xiao always getting the maknae bonus? Why are you guys never nice to me?

**Gyeolie <3:** Cause you're not the maknae?

**Wooshin:** It's too much fun to tease you

**My sunshine:** Teasing you is fun

**Frog:** ^^ Couple goals

**Leader-hyung:** When will Kuhngyeoljin ever?

**weatherdol:** Sorry Wookie :(

**Gyeolie <3:** We'll be more attentive <3

**Leader-hyung:** ^•^

**Eyebrows:** This group chat is already a mess


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up10tion is leaving for LA and Wooshin misses Yein

_*All members logged in*_

 

 

 **Whinehee:** We're going to America!!!!!!  

 **Yeolie:** I know, I'm so hyped!!!  

 **Frog:** I want to eat American burgers, they're supposed to be much better  

 **Wooshin:** You always eat  

 **Frog:** Who was the first one to storm to the food on Idol Fan Heart Attack TV? Not me  

 **Gyeolie <3:** I'm hungry  

 **weatherdol:** What do you want to eat, Gyeolie?  

 **Gyeolie <3:** Chocolate?  

 **Leader-hyung:** We'll be right back!  

 **MyWay:** Wow Kogyeol is so spoiled

 **Whinehee:** As if you wouldn't come running as soon as someone even teases Bitto and Gyujin hyungs  

 **Yeolie:** Gyujin and Bitto can't dance  

 **MyWay:** What did you just say? I'm coming for you, little shit  

 **Whinehee:** See, he's whipped too  

 **My sunshine:** What was that sound just right now?  

 **Yeolie:** Hwanhee help, Wei hyung is trying to murder me  

 **Whinehee:** Yeolie, I'll be there to save you  

 **Eyebrows:** Wei? Dongyeol just said it as a joke, don't kill him

                 We need him for KCON                  

                 Sungjunnie?  

 **MyWay:** Okay, but only because I love you  

 **Wooshin:** It's good to know that there's still someone beating up the maknaes even when I'm not there  

 **MyWay:** You're welcome Wooshin

 **Frog:** Why did Wooshin give everyone nicknames but he doesn't have one? 

 

 _*My sunshine changed Wooshin's username to Kitten*_  

 

 **Frog:** Kitten!          

         I just choked on my food  

 **Kitten:** Bitto! If you're laughing, I swear I'm gonna kill you  

 **My sunshine:** Wooseokkie, do you not like your username? I can change it again if you want  

 **Kitten:** I like it Yeinnie  

 **Whinehee:** (that was a lie)  

 **Kitten:** Hwanhee istg  

 **Leader-hyung:** No more killing the maknaes today  

 **Yeolie:** This is why Jinhoo is my favorite hyung  

 **Whinehee:** ?  

 **Yeolie:** After Hwanhee of course  

 **Whinehee:** <3  

 **Leader-hyung:** Have all of you packed your stuff for KCON?                        

                       We're leaving in 30 minutes!  

 **Eyebrows:** Fuck  

 **weatherdol:** No swearing on this group chat, Gyujin     

 **Eyebrows:** Sorry, hyung  

 **Leader-hyung:** Get off the chat right now and pack the rest of your stuff  

 **Whinehee:** Okay hyung  

 

 _*Whinehee, Yeolie, MyWay, Frog, Eyebrows, Gyeolie <3 and weatherdol logged off*_  

 

 **Kitten:** I'm so jealous, I want to go to America too            

           Do you think I can smuggle myself in the plane?  

 **My sunshine:** Seokkie, you need to get better first, I want you healthy and happy again  

 **Kitten:** But this clinic is so quiet and white... I even miss Hwanhee  

 **My sunshine:** Do it for me? It's just one month left   

 **Kitten:** Okay            

           I miss you Yein            

           I want to be able to hug and kiss you again  

 **My sunshine:** I miss you too  

 

_*Kitten and My sunshine logged off*_

 

 **Leader-hyung:** Aww, young love!  

 **weatherdol:** Baby? We're leaving   

 **Leader-hyung:** ah shit  

 

*weatherdol and Leader-hyung left the chat*


End file.
